


Bucky's Type Is Sam

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, But mostly fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Pining, Winter Falcon, but you never see any of them or anything, mentions of bucky with other guys, sambucky - Freeform, super cheesy at the end its grrreeeeeeaaaaaatttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Bucky start to date/have one night stand with dudes who all look like Sam so Steve starts to calls him out on this bullshit because Bucky SWEARS he sees no resemblance!





	Bucky's Type Is Sam

Bucky pushes the door closed gently and sighs, resting his aching head on the door as he takes a moment. He can hear… whatshisname walking down the sidewalk outside. He was nice. Bucky thinks. He can’t really remember, everything’s blurry and brightly lit. He thinks he remembers a blow job before the actual sex, but that could be from a different night. Things tended to blur together when he was drunk… or just… any day. Memory wasn’t his strong suit in the least.

“C’mon seriously!?” Steve shouts behind him. Bucky’s shoulders tense up to his ears and he groans as his head pounds.

“You don’t have to yell. It’s too early for yelling.” Bucky grumbles and turns to look at him. He’s standing there, looking refreshed, and like it’s not fucking 6am. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, pretty sure he’d already been on his morning run and showered.

“What?” Bucky asked, rubbing at his head as he walked past Steve into the kitchen. He need some fucking water.

“Really? Another one? That’s like… the fifth guy this week Buck.” Steve said, sitting himself down on one of the bar stools and watching Bucky chug from a water bottle.

“So what?” he asked, sounding a little out of breath as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just-“

“You said it was nothing.”

“Well I lied.”

“You’ve been doing that your whole life.”

“I have not, and hey this isn’t about me, this about you and your… plethora of men.” Steve said, sounding exasperated. Bucky stared at him.

“Really? Plethora?” he asked.

“Yes, stop changing the subject. They all have something very obvious in common and I think you need to at least admit it.” Steve said, his palms wide open on the counter facing the ceiling, his features pleading. Bucky sighed and shook his head.

“We’ve been through this Steve. I’m not talking about it again.” Bucky said, taking another drink of water and stepping toward the doorway.

“What if I could prove it?” Steve said hastily, Bucky stopped walking and looked at him.

“Well, that would be pretty magical since there’s nothing to prove.” Bucky said, crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing again as he looked at Steve.

Steve held up his finger and dug his phone out of his pocket, stepping off the stool and over to Bucky. Bucky side eyed him and then moved his eyes to the phone. Steve pulled up his photo gallery and started flipping through them. Bucky felt his palms starting to sweat as he looked at the pictures. The pictures of all the guys he’d been going home with lately. His heart was pounding in his chest as Steve swiped through picture after picture after picture. Bucky huffed and stepped away from him.

“Yeah so what? How’d you get all those pictures anyway?” Bucky asked defensively. Steve sighed and gave him his big pitiful puppy eyes.

“Nat took most of them.” He said dismissively.

“Do you really not see it?” Steve asked, he sounded a little defeated. And Bucky felt a little bad about it, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to say what Steve wanted him to say.

“See what?” Bucky asked, knowing he sounded like an idiot at this point, but he was too far in denial to stop now.

“They’re all pretty similar looking don’t you think?” Steve prompted, looking at Bucky like he was waiting for it to click.

“I can’t have a type?” Bucky asked, pulling his arms around himself tighter. Steve dropped his head back and threw his hands up.

“Yes! You have a type! Your type is Sam! Christ sake Buck you can’t honestly look at those pictures and then look me in the eyes and tell me you can’t see that!” Steve said, his voice was getting loud again and Bucky just wanted to be back in bed. Not talking about this, again. He looked at Steve for a long moment and then walked forward, motioning for Steve’s phone. Steve looked hopeful and handed it over. Bucky swiped back through the pictures, doing his best to pretend he was studying them really hard, it was harder than it should be to pretend he didn’t see what was right in front of his fucking face.

“Look Steve, I just… don’t see it, okay? Like this one, this guy doesn’t even _look_ like Sam.” He said, turning the phone toward Steve. Steve looked from the phone, to Bucky, back to the phone, then back to Bucky.

“That _is_ Sam.” He said, his voice so full of frustration now that it was shaking a little. Bucky frowned and looked at the picture. It sure as shit was Sam. Fuck. He shrugged and threw the phone back to Steve.

“That’s not the point okay, it doesn’t mean anything. All this.” He waved his hand at Steve’s phone and Steve bit his lip and growled. Then he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

“Yeah, there ya go, find your center or chi or whatever, just calm down man, it’s not a big deal.” Bucky said, his arms wrapped around himself again, fingers digging into his ribs to stop himself from shaking. Steve’s eyes snapped open.

“Not a big deal? Really? Aside from the fact that you’re torturing yourself by going out with a bunch of guys you don’t even know, and I hate to break it to you, but most of them have been dickheads, complete assholes. But you wouldn’t know that cuz you’re always so drunk you don’t remember. But _aside_ from that, have you even thought about what this might be doing to Sam?” Steve shouted, looking at Bucky like he was an idiot. Bucky frowned.

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused now. What did Sam care who he slept with? So yeah maybe they looked a little like him, and Bucky could get that that could be creepy. Sam could have just said it was creeping him out and Bucky wouldn’t have brought them back here. Bucky felt his chest aching at the thought of creeping Sam out.

“You didn’t even consider it, did you?” Steve asked.

“Consider what? That he’d be creeped out by me sleeping with guys that look like him? No Steve, I didn’t think about that, because as you’ve said, I’m usually too drunk at the time to think about anything.” Bucky said, his head and heart pounding, anger flowing through his blood.

“Creeped out?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky, his brows furrowed. A second later his features softened and that look of pity was back. Only it wasn’t the same look, it was different than the one from before. It was sad.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” Steve asked, tilting his head. Bucky made a strangled noise and shrugged, shaking his head.

“See what?” he asked, his voice a little scratchy.

“It’s not creeping him out Buck. It’s breaking his heart.” Steve said sadly, sighing again, and shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bucky felt like he’d been punched in the chest.

“Wait- what? It’s- Sam’s- is he- is Sam in love with me?” Bucky stammered, his mouth to slow to keep up with all the jumps his brain was making. Steve looked at him with sad eyes and shrugged. Bucky swallowed hard and then was running out of the kitchen.

He ran back to his room and put his hands on his knees, feeling lightheaded. He shook himself out and jumped in the shower. Standing under the cold water and hating himself. He dried off as best he could manage in his frantic state and threw on some clothes, his shirt sticking to the water on his skin that he had missed. He looked in the mirror at himself, his wet hair sticking to his skin in places, his cheeks red. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom. And then out of his room. And then down the hall until he was standing in front of Sam’s door. He moved his hand up to knock and then he froze. What the fuck was he supposed to say?

The door swung open and Sam jumped back a little, his hand going to his chest.

“Holy shit!” he said. He shook his head and took a step forward, moving to lean against the door as he looked at Bucky, who’s hand was still raised dumbly in the air. He dropped it quickly and tried to smile, it felt strained and he stopped.

“What’s up Buck, you okay? You look a little out of it.” Sam said, his head resting against his hand on the door.

“I’m a fucking idiot.” Bucky breathed, his hands fisting in his sweatpants. Sam nodded slowly and stepped away from the door, looking concerned.

“Buck are you-“

“I’m in love with you.” Bucky said. Sam’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m in love with you and I’ve been sleeping with guys who remind me of you to like, fill the void of not having you, and I didn’t even think, not for a second, that you might feel the same way. And I didn’t think I could be hurting you, and god Sam I’m such a fucking idiot I am so, _so_ fucking sorry. I just… fuck.” Bucky rambled, and then grimaced as he looked at Sam looking at him. Sam just stared. For a long time. Bucky felt tears well up and then fall down his cheeks. Sam walked forward and pulled Bucky into a hug.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered. Bucky pulled away from him gently and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry. I just, it’s a lot at once. I’m so sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said, his voice sticking in his throat. Sam nodded again, smiling softly at him.

“I know you didn’t. How could you? I never said anything to you man. I guess I probably should have. Maybe saved us some unneeded pain?” Sam said with a shrug. Bucky sniffed and laughed. Sam smiled at him.

“Steve mostly. He was hurting bad man.” Sam said with a smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah, he was having a conniption in the kitchen.” Bucky said, clearing his throat of tears. Sam chuckled and bit his lip.

“You uh, you wanna come in? It’s still early, we could lay in bed for a few hours? Talk about some stuff? Or just… be. Whichever you want.” Sam said, moving back into his room and holding the door open again.

“Just being with you sounds like the best dream I could ever have.” Bucky said, shuffling forward slowly. Sam smiled at him and took his hand.

“See now that’s the best part. It’s not a dream Buck.” Sam whispered as he pushed the door closed and pulled Bucky toward the bed. Bucky felt his cheeks heat up and looked at his feet. Sam scrunched up his nose at him and then pulled him down onto soft sheets to just exist for a few hours. To just be. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhh its been ages since i've written or posted but i fucking did it!!! sorry for any mistakes and such i got like no sleep at all last night and then had work and then came home so i've been awake for a long time and am very very tired. I hope you guys like it! enjoy!


End file.
